Nacido Soñador
Nacido Sonador (lit, Spanish for Born Dreamer) is a female Arrancar participating in Team Zealot for The Hell Tournament Saga. Being partnered with her four woman comrades, showing fearsome pleasure in destroying her foes, she will not hold mercy to her enemies. Her mentor being, Isabella Peleira. Appearance In terms of beauty, Nacido is a very vulptuous woman, young and alluring in body. Cream colored white skin, a yellow-hazel color for her iris'. Salmon pink hair, short, large bangs going down the left side of her face. The remants of her hollow mask covering the right top of her skull, horned and jagged, a demonic appearance to it. Reaching wide, several pieces of the jaw overlapping upon the back and front of her head. A dark brown collar/cloak go around her neck and down the sides of her shoulders, bridged and triangular at the end of the cloak. The collar itself is itself a solid ring around her neck, able to detach by a simple clamp on the front, small glowing kanji appear all around the collar's entirety. Underneath the collar/cloak, she wears a black necklace. Little clothing covers her breasts, a ruddy brown bikini/tank top reaches around the front and back. Two belts being worn across her waist, simple and latched. Fingerless gloves adorning her hands, a simple grey and black color to them. A short dark red mini-skirt, followed by her two simple black boots. A single dark black eye patch covers her left eye, the cause of the damage to her eye is unknown. Personality A strong sense of murderous intent is clear and visible, eminating from Nacido. Despite her attractive build, Nacido is very cold and distant, offering little more then cruelty and calculative emotions. Rarely showing anger, even in the face of death or stressful situations, she can quickly become a strong member of the group. Her emotions aloof, she perfers to keep to herself, and stay silent in any field. An ear to hear is found easily in Nacido, as she will always enjoy a conversation, no matter the topic or person, finding relief to her boredom as a result. No remorse towards enemies, only unheard contempt, she will keep to herself, often deemed a lone-soul for this matter. To her fellow members of Team Zealot, she has shown key emotions. Towards Bailarin, whom own silent demeanor and depressive behaviour both irks and intrigues Nacido. An intresting 'subject' to converse with, Nacido's curiousity may obviously be confused with kindness or friendship towards Bailarin. This is not true in the least, Nacido only finds her an intresting talker, and little else. Tristeza, is an odd figure for Nacido to understand. Manipulative and cunning as she is, Nacido has yet to fall prey to Tristeza's schemes or plans, knowing full well of the 'relationship' that Tristeza has maliciously crafted in faux care and love with Bailarin. Nacido will hardly let Tristeza interact with her, let alone others. Finding trickery a form of cowerdice, Tristeza is her least favorite of the group. As emotions flow between sister-in-arms, Fuerte Silenciar has been a strong ally to Nacido. Both of them showing a form of the listener rather then talker. Fuerte chooses to have a more bubbly and warm attitude towards her comrades, something that Nacido finds humorous, as Fuerte chooses to find the best of any situation or perdiciment. Isabella Peleira, Isabella-Chan, Isabella-Sama, or Isa-Pel are commonly referred to from Nacido to her mentor. These honorifics, and nickname has been chosen because Isabella has been a source of inspiration for the young Nacido, a silent and zealous warrior has been something for Nacido to hope to follow foot-steps in. Having been under the tutelage of Tia herself for the last few years, has lead to them being bonded warriors. In combat, Nacido has begun to place her hardened emotions into play, never revealing true blood-lust or anger in battle. Only calculative intelligence in discenring the abilities and strengths of her foe. All who face Nacido will History Growing as all Hollows do with strength and their increase in power lead to her growing into an Adjuchas Hollow. Powerful, but her emotions severely lacking. As she grew into a more strong creature, reaching the rank of Arrancar took little effort. Slowly Nacido will come across other hollows and arrancars, killing them with no sign of remorse as a means to grow stronger. Eventually coming across Isabella Peleira, she immediately attacked her, showing no remorse. Isabella would block the blows and drag the fight on for the sole purpose of seeing the potential in the young beastial Arrancar. Isabella would end the fight, clearly knowing that she was lacking in physical power. Having a rare show of mercy, taking Nacido as an 'apprentice' of sorts, as she did with her previous Fraccion. Nacido trained hard and begun her long trek to becoming a monster on the field of battle. Upon their travels, testing themselves to become stronger, as a means to gain Isabella back her once infamous title in the Soul Society. Eventually, this lead to them both meeting Bailarin Mareado, and her lover, Tristeza Desgaste. Upon meeting them, Tristeza was quickly intrigued by the pair, and decided to pit her strength against Nacido, besting her with her own Segunda Etapa. Offering a way to coincide with one another, while gaining their own goals along the way. Isabella, convinced the other two to join their growing group. Hearing of the Hell Tournament, they made their way there, Bailarin leading the way as she was once a Demon-Hunter herself. Upon arrival, the glory of combat and chances at great rewards enticed the group, their final member to the group was Fuerte Silenciar, another female Arrancar. Choosing to join, their team was quickly dubbed: Team Zealot, for the reason that they were all too eager to gain infamy and strength in the field of bloody carnage. Only recently, has the bonds of serving Isabella grown too much. She had grown weary of the perfectionist attitude, and she was eventually let loose. Since then... she has become free, and has taken Fuerte Silenciar as her partner or possible apprentice. Synopsis Pre-Hell Tournament Discipline To The Kindred Soul: Melina Herselia vs. Isabella Peleira Post Hell Tournament Born As One and Cruel Seperations Abilities Nacido's Stats Master Swordswoman: '''Being a skilled user in her Zanpakuto, she will proudly wield her Zanpakuto to devestate her foes, using the two handed blade to shred her opponents to dust. The blade featuring deadly curving strikes, more so for horizantal attacks and symmetrical approaches rather then for piercing vertical attacks, as the blade's weight is higher then the average dai-katana. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hand-to-Hand combat is an easy field for Nacido to master, as she will fuel her strikes in close range with the spiritual energy from herself and foes, then converting it into lightning, this allows for her body to be unhamred, as her structure is augumented to conduct and send out lightning, becoming a literal 'power-plant' in her own way. This and her skill in Zanpakuto helps ward her enemies away from close-combat. Skilled Sonido User: Using Sonido, she may use the art of the Arrancar equivilant to flash-step to escape a foe, or get close enough to inflict electric suffering. Reaching a high-enough speed to give the illusion of duplicates, she will use this to her advantage, as she will send multiple bolts or arcs of lightning to destroy her foe, and having no fearing of injuring herself, she also does this freely. Bala: As most Arrancar possess the ability to harden their spiritual pressure into short bursts, so can Nacido. As most of her attacks are influenced by her lightning, she can also do this with her Bala, giving it electric properties, enhancing the damage, and by inducing it with the speed of a lightning bolt, can effectively charge them into bullets. The color of her bala is indigo with a black outline. Cero: Using Cero to destroy her foes, her own being more wide then others, and more flat also. Charging the Cero as she does with her Bala, able to introduce the prospect of infusing the lightning with the Cero. This is more so dangerous for her foe, as even though the Cero does not make direct contact, the lightning on the Cero may extend to her foes, electrocuting them. The color of her Cero is indigo with a black outline. Nacido may fire Cero from her hands or infront of her face. Hierro: Nacidos' Hierro strength is above average, but is no where near her partner Tristeza Desgaste's level. Leaving the higher level defenses to her other allies, she has proven to take enough blows for battle. Pesquisa: Like most Arrancar, Nacido has the ability to sense other spiritual presences through a sonar-like system. Strong Spiritual Power: A high strength in spiritual pressure leads to it being assumed she has a high quantitiy of spiritual power within her. Her spiritual energies color is violet with an orange outline. Regeneration: Regenerating her physical damage is a basic Arrancar passive ability, as it allows one to keep from succumbing to previous wounds dealt to the user. Calculative Combatant: In combat, Nacido is a vicious, calculating, and cunning creature, showing an instinctiave train of thought as she analyzes the situation several times over to find the best time to strike, figure out the enemies abilities, and learn about the combatants limitations, as all have them. Conjuring Electricity: A unique ability akin to Nacido, is that she may form electricty from her body, as a forms of medical aid. This is extremely useful as she will 'super-charge' her allies immune system, nervous system, and blood-system. Aiding in the process of healing, it can triple the rate of healing easily. On a darker side, physical contact is required, and if over-used, as she can commonly use in combat. In close-ranges, at point-blank, Nacido may send thousands of volts through the enemies inner workings with an application of spiritual power, this can destroy an enemy within, and shut off organ use, as well as melting Hierro, a painful feat. Electric Application: 'On another term, by physical useage, Nacido may increase her other abilities power with Lightning, the easiest being noted as Bala or Cero. Zanpakuto '''Asesinato Frío '(lit, Spanish for Cold Murder) is the lightning-type Zanpakuto wielded by Nacido. It comes in the shape of dai-katana, held unto her back by a strap that goes across her chest. The blade is basic, curved and single-edged. The handle is a dark black color with red wrapping. The blade itself has a red circle engraved near the base. The sword has the ability to absorb spiritual energy and spiritual pressure converting it into lightning for her own purposes. The release command for Asensinato Frio is: Hacer Pedazos ''(lit, Spanish for ''Tear to Shreds) *'''Resurrecion: The appearance of Nacido's first resurrecion is an odd change, her body morphing to where more clothes are showing, now concealing the highly revealed skin from before. Hollow Mask vanished, absorbed into her own skull. Zanpakuto morphing into a solid black blade, similiar in looks to a lance or piercing pike. The clothes on her chest converting into odd patched leather. Layer upon layer, strapped unto eachother, looking like something that was found from several different places then stitched together. A collar reachs up to cover the lower part of her face. Her red skirt remaining, and the belts now longer, winding around her waist several times. A black underlay is worn underneath the patchwork 'jacket' she wears above, the sleeves covering her arms and hands. A mixture of belts and a pant-leg extend over her left leg, red, grey and black being the colors. The right-leg sporting two straps near the thigh, her boots from previously still being worn. In this form, her spiritual energy grows to much higher potentials, and she may now concentrate her own lightning from her finger-tips. Featuring higher regenerative abilities, and a now newly formed 'immune'/'blood' system. If her blood is sprayed or 'moves' out of her body due to an attack, a burst of electricity will follow, damaging any who did so with another physical weapon. Making close combat harder to engage. *'Tormenta Estragos: '(lit, Spanish for Ravaging Thunder) By a simple slapping of the hands or clang of the sword, Nacido may cause a burst of deafening noise to hurtle infront of her or around her. This noise is extremely harmful, as the closer the target is, the higher chance of losing their hearing is. Also, the noise comes in a shockwave, enemies caught in the blast can be injured internally, causing internal organs to bleed, bones to break, or ceased brain-function. The thunder can also be followed by a burst of light and lightning, causing damage to vision, and small visible streaks of lightning has a low chance to course towards the enemy, if caught by the lightning, it causes a paralyzing sensation, allowing for easier combos, and an opening to attack. *'Gritando Pernos: '(lit, Spanish for Screaming Bolt) By charging her hands full of lightning and thunder, she will concentrate her spiritual energy unto her chest, focused on an enemy, targeting them specifically. The bolts will scream as they are sent, echoes of the shockwaves she has stored in the bolt/beam. After launching the attack, the simple bolt may be transferred into an electrical beam, or an orb of shockwaves. The beam of electricity may destroy an enemy easily as it's electrical currents will fry a person's flesh, going through Hierro and other defenses, and even has the chance of destroying chunks/limbs of an enemy. The shockwave orb version will result in the orb being sent at enemy or towards a specific location. Upon impact the orb will explode into a series of shockwaves, making this a potential organ bomb, if an enemy is close enough, the shockwaves will destroy the internal parts of the foes body, the shockwaves also has been shown previously in her fight with Tia that it can destroy buildings and houses. *'Impactante Armadura: '(lit, Spanish for Shocking Armor) By charging every cell of her body with an electrical charge, Nacido enhances speed, reaction time and sheer force. Allowing for her body to become a conduit, immune to it's potential threat if otherwise. The flowing lightning through her veins increases the danger of her close-range combat, as if an enemy comes close enough, her pesquisa will quickly signal her and the electricity from her body will freely flow onto her enemy if struck from her fists or grasped. An exteremly strong technique, it is a great supplementary ability. *'Aguja Estática: '(lit, Spanish for Static Needle) By concentrating her spiritual energy unto her sword, she may tighten and compact the energy into a needle thin point. Pointing the sword or hand at the foe, will then result in her sending a split-second beam of electrical energy at the enemy. Hardly visable, this attack is hard to see coming, but easy to sense. The beam will drill straight through the enemy, going through one side and out the other. If placed directly on to the heart, it will utterly devestate a foe. This wound is damaged thoroughly, and takes several hours to heal, even with the aid of healing and regeneration. *'Tensión lluvia: '(lit, Spanish for Voltage Rain) By sending a charge of spiritual energy into the sky, she will conjure a large series of storm clouds in the air. The clouds will then begin to at first drizzle rain, then flow as normal, and finally, a down-pour. By charging her electrical energy into the rain, the tiny droplets of rain become infused with a small static proportion. By doing so, at first the drizzle will do little more then tickle/irritate the enemy(ies). The normal shower will cause moderate pain and a burning sensation. The final downpour will shred through foes, the voltage obliterating their nervous system and body. Once the downpour has begun, if the foe does not find cover or protection, it will paralyze them for a long duration. Alongside, while the clouds are in the air, she may summon a bolt of lightning at any given time by sending another pulse of her spiritual energy to the clouds. *'Rayo Aliento: '(lit, Spanish for Lightning Breath) By funneling the electricity from her throat, Nacido may spit/breath or shoot several arcing lightning bolts from her mouth, deadly at close range, this attack spreads wide infront of her, capable of touching everything within her line-of-sight. The bolts are unique as they will usually arc several times before ceasing, as well as lighting whatever it touches in a burst of flames. Extremely powerful at close range, any whom dare venture within a few feet of Nacido has a high chance of being paid a visit from this particular technique. Relationships 'Team Zealot: '''Nacido's relationship with the team as a whole is a strong unity and is good as fellow combatants should be. Albeit, her relationship with each key member varies, as she holds different thoughts and emotions towards each one of them. Quotes ''"I am here to face you in bloody combat." "Carnage is best spilled when one has reason to create it." "Darkness, Light, Good, Evil, there is none of these things, the color of the souls are grey, nothing else, these are but petty mortal definitions." "Such pathetic dribble lays in the lands of Souls, are you a part of that pathetic pact?" "They say a cornered animal is most dangerous when injured. One thing should be noted, it's your fault it's wounded. If you were more skilled, it would already have been dead." Trivia *Nacido is right-handed. *Nacido's hobbies include: Being alone, destroying weak opponents, and training with Isabella Peleira. *Nacido's favorite food is: Steak. Her least favorite being: Salad. **Nacido has not been shown loving anything yet. **Nacido has not shown hate towards anything/anyone yet. **Let Me Think About It, Ida Corr is Nacido's theme. *She wishes to fight: Tristeza Desgaste, and any member of Aizen's Espada who survived, if any. *Her goal is: To prove to her master that she can become more powerful then any foe before her. Category:Female Category:Arrancar